memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Lex kidnaps Phoebe
Phoebe's getting off work heading to her shuttle when she's grabbed by two men in Jaffa uniforms and is beamed instantly by Asgard transporter beam. On board the BC-303 battlecruiser Churchill Ensign Richards looks at the ops console and then reports to Commander Mitchell. Commander sensors are picking up a strange energy reading it matches the energy of a Asgard transporter beam Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console then turns to Commander Mitchell who's sitting in the Captain's chair while Colonel Rivers is in her ready room reviewing crew reports and making plans to spend time with her mother. Commander Mitchell looks at the console. Hmm, log it and engineering can take a look at it Commander Mitchell says as he looks at the young officer and then goes back to sitting in the captain's chair. At Homeworld Command General O'Neill and General Carter are chatting about the increased incurisons into Federation space by the Lucian Alliance when Typhuss walks into the office. T you're late Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Phoebe has been taken and she hasn't come home yet says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Both Jack and Sam are confused. That's impossible Typhuss the Churchill has been in orbit around Earth making sure no Alliance mothership gets within range of transport, but let's take a shuttle to board the ship and review their sensor logs Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at her and they both head to a shuttle to head to the Churchill. The Charger is approaching the Churchill as General Carter contacts the ship. USS Churchill this is Brigadier General Samantha Carter requesting permission to dock General Carter says as she spoke into the com. Acknowledge General Carter you're cleared to land in port side 302 bay Ensign Richards says over the com. Acknowledge Ensign Charger out General Carter says as she's working on the helm console. The Charger enters the 302 bay and the doors closed. On the bridge General Carter and Captain Kira are reviewing the sensor logs as Typhuss sees the energy spike. Sam, what's this energy spike it could be a transporter beam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at the readings. Yeah it is it matches Asgard beaming technology, who picked this up on the sensors General Carter says as she looks at them. Ensign Richards looks at them. I did ma'am and sir but the Commander thought it was a glitch and had me log it in for the chief engineer to take a further look at it Ensign Richards says as she looks at both the Captain and General. Captain Kira looks at Ensign Richards then at Commander Mitchell. That doesn't look like a damn glitch Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Commander Mitchell looks at him. No sir it appears to be Asgard beaming signal Commander Mitchell says as he's at attention as Captain Kira dresses him down like a first year academy student. What the hell is wrong with you Commander you can't tell a glitch from a Asgard beaming signal says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Commander Mitchell looks straight ahead. This is my first posting to a starship with Asgard beaming technology sir Commander Mitchell says as he is still at attention. Colonel Rivers walks out of her ready room. I've just got word a Federation citizen has been taken off planet by the Lucian Alliance Stargate Command and Starfleet Command have assigned us with the task of rescuing this citizen from the Lucian Alliance, oh General Carter ma'am and you must be Captain Kira I've heard a lot about you sir it's an honor Colonel Rivers says as she shook Typhuss hand. General Carter looks at Typhuss. Captain Typhuss James Kira I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Jessica Rivers she was just given command of the Churchill she's had the most experience dealing with the Alliance she was undercover for 4 months in Neta's ranks Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shook Colonel Rivers's hand. Nice to meet you Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at him. So who was taken? Colonel Rivers says as she looked at them. General Carter looks at them. His sister Phoebe was taken by the Alliance General Carter says as she looks at Colonel Rivers. Then Ensign Richards looks at the sensor data. Uh, Colonel, Captain, and General the Beam signal didn't go to where it was suppose to go Ensign Richards says as she looks at Colonel Rivers, Captain Kira, and General Carter. Typhuss looks at the sensor reading and traced it to Tokyo, Japan. Why Japan? Jessica says as she looks at the screen. General Carter looks at her. Maybe so whoever did doesn't want us to know Colonel prep a strike team General Carter says as she looks at Colonel Rivers. Typhuss looks at Colonel Rivers. Belay that order Colonel, I already have a team in mind for this mission says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at Captain Kira. Sorry sir but you're not my CO General O'Neill and General Carter are my COs and I've been given an order Colonel Rivers says as she leaves for the port 302 bay. Typhuss beams down to the surface to Star City in the Arrowcave. Typhuss what's up and that's still cool Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Phoebe has been taken by the Lucian Alliance and I want the team to rescue her, she's in Tokyo, Japan and a strike team from the USS Churchill is getting ready we need to move fast says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. Thea looks at him. Typhuss maybe I'm not the one to be saying this but maybe they should do this job they've got the experience with this kinda thing Lois says as she looks at him. Oliver walks up to them. All right you, me, Lois, Laurel, and Thea will head to Japan but if they get there before we do we're not to interfere deal Oliver says as he looks at them. Laurel walks up to Typhuss. Who's leading the strike team? Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Felicity looks at them. Uh, how are we going to beat a team of highly trained Starfleet Marines when they have Asgard beaming technology at their disposal and Puddle Jumpers with cloaking abilities for that matter Felicity says as she looks at the team. Oliver is, they will not get there first says Typhuss as he takes out a site-to-site transporter device. The team backs up. Uh that's not a very safe device Typhuss Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. It is a safe device, this is a Starfleet site-to-site transporter device says Typhuss as he looks at them. Oliver looks at him. Exactly remember the last one you showed us that nearly destroyed the cave and not to mention my nightclub? Oliver asked Typhuss as he pointed at the site to site device. Then how are we getting to Japan then? asked Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. I say we test it on something just to be sure because I don't want to be obilrated by a transporter device Oliver says as he looks at him. Fine test it says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver gets a cup and activates the device and they get behind a table and it beams over to the otherside of the cave. Oliver looks at them. All right let's move out Oliver says as they suit up. In Japan inside a building Phoebe is inside a glass box when Lex walks up. Well, well if it's not Phoebe how have you been Lex says as he looks at her. She gets up and looks at him. I'm great you asshole Phoebe says as she looks at Lex through the glass. He laughed at her. Oh wow I sure do miss that attitude but let's see how long that last Lex says as he walks away as water starts to fill the box. Outside the building Team Arrow beams in the back. We're still in one piece man that Asgard beam is hard to get use to Lois says as she looks at the others. They enter the building.